narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akurō
| hometown =* File:Getsugakure.svg.png Getsugakure }} }} (Statues) }} Akurō (悪狼, Akurō; Japanese for Evil Wolf) is a chunin of Getsugakure, considered a prodigy, and the older brother of Honrō. It is implied that he and his brother are relatives of the deceased missing-nin . Appearance Akurō is a tall man with an elegant appearance, wearing royal red robes with lavender cuffs, and a fine belt over them. He has long green hair, which covers his right eye, and is left long, hanging down the small of his back. He has piercing green eyes, an identical color to his hair, and is often seen with a smirk on his face. At his side he carries an elegant sword in a decorative sheath. Personality Akurō is somewhat of an elitist, possessing a personality best described as snobbish. He has a very high opinion of himself, having had his head inflated by the talk of his skill, and possesses a very large ego, thinking of himself as holding greater skill than others, and not being able to perceive that he might be less talented than another. He tends to belittle those beneath him, not recognizing their skill, and noting how superior he is to them. He is notable for antagonizing his brother constantly, and uses these tactics as an excuse to brag, and challenges weaker ninja to easy fights in order to show off. He is also unrecognizing of others' achievements, due mostly to three major factors: his high opinion of himself, his low regard for most others, and his unwillingness to admit that anyone besides him could be capable of achieveing anything of note. Akurō seems to consider any idea that was not his to be bad, though most of the time he doesn't even realize what he's doing. When he does, he will still pretend that it is bad, downplaying any good idea or achievement made that wasn't his, out of jealousy. If an idea is undeinable, or if he is outdone in any way, he will typically make some sort of excuse, or state that he could have done it better. Furthermore, he has no patience for younger children, and will not patronize anyone, and so tends to treat them like he does anyone else, scoffing at what they consider major achievements. He is scathing when praise is given that he considers undeserved, and if asked to confirm praise that he considers so, will insult the recipient, rather than give them praise. Despite his seemingly uncaring personality, Akurō is appalled by the outbreak of war and unwarranted assaults upon villages, calling them strikes against the civilized world. However, when his village is the offender, or if they ally with the offender, he will justify it, putting his side in the right, and claiming that the first offense had been perpetrated by the opposing shinobi. He fails to consider the motives or position of the others, never thinking that they might justify themselves in much the same way. He is easily disgusted by threats or attacks to his allies, especially his village, revealing a nobler side to himself, as he seems to consider it a personal affront. Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu & Kenjutsu Utilizing ninjutsu mainly as a supplementary, and rarely fighting without using taijutsu at least in conjunction with his other techniques, Akurō is more than proficient at fighting multiple opponents at once, showing himself to be easily capable of dodging coordinated surprise attacks from his brother and several other genin, effortlessly dodging the attacks and disabling the offending limbs before dispatching his attackers. His battle reflexes are noticeably sharpened, to the point where his automatic reaction to a surprise being to assume that it means attack, reflexively crouching down to minimize target area, while lashing out instinctively to strike at an attacker, even generating earth boulders in preparation for a battle. Against a single attacker with higher skill than a genin, he has still shown himself to be highly capable, deflecting Amagasahebi's attacks despite being himself only a chunin. He also is noted by many in Getsugakure to be a swordsman worthy of some note, with the drawing of his decorated blade being considered a mark of the battle's seriousness. When he drew his blade against Hokkō Jiyūkari, who had before been able to fight on par with him by usage of surprise, the kite-user was defeated in a matter of seconds, despite having the advantage of being a long-distance fighter, whereas Akurō had to close the distance first. This is a sign, along with admissions from others of the village, of his unusual skill at the rank of chunin, able to fight on combat with Jonin, yet not promoted due to his lack of proper motive, marked by his refusal to adopt a nindo. His increase in ability when wielding his sword comes not only from his superior skill with the blade, but also from a unique trait of his, which he bred into himself through training, which is that he has trained himself so that the action of drawing his blade activates some primal reflex within him, heightening his mental presence, and even causing an unconscious release of greater chakra, propelling him to a higher level. Category:Thepantheon Category:Getsugakure Category:Chunin Category:Male